Conventional ratchet wrenches have the following disadvantages in design and use:
1. To turn a nut which is just put on a screw or just loosened, a conventional ratchet wrench must be swung. If there is no space for such swing, the wrench should be substituted by hand. When turning a nut unaccessible to hand, such as the replacing of a spark plug, operation difficulties would take place. PA1 2. A conventional ratchet wrench with direction change knob is to tighten the nut when the knob is turned counterclockwise. This would make the user confused in direction changing, especially when the nut is turned over a screw upside down.
To eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor developed a ratchet handle of which the ratchet head will turn in the same clockwise or counterclockwise direction as the handle does and which can turn a nut without need to swing the handle. It can also be turned as a whole like a conventional ratchet wrench. So the convenience for use in different places and conditions is greatly increased.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a ratchet handle of which the handle turns in the same direction as the nut is turned. Thus, the operator will not be confused in changing the clockwise/counterclockwise direction.